Commandant
"These are more than enough to bring you down, since I've already figured your aura filtering system. That sham of a defense cannot stop this!" "Indeed, you can control matter that doesn't exist in this world." Kirika only wagged her index finger and made a 'feel free to do your worst' expression. "The laws written in books don't work on them, and light and electromagnetic waves that come in contact with the dark matter get twisted into energy that can't possibly exist. So using energy calculation algorithms based on rules of this world will definitely have flaws." The killing intent between the two had risen dramatically. This crossroad was now fully saturated with the breath of death. "All I have to do is include your Dark Matter in my calculations. To change the laws of this world into a new world that includes your dark matter and create a new algorithm, then it's a finale." "Using your Aura Magic… to control my Dark Matter…?" "Don't you think I can do it?" "Ha, do you think you can gauge the entirety of the depths of my magical power just by doing that?" From the instant Rizevim Oberon decided to involve civilians in his fight against Kirika, she never had the thought of forgiving him. "Your magical power is actually quite shallow." "…!?" "Shallow to the point I don't even need to try and gauge it! The finale!" A sound of explosions ripped through the sky. The white wings that had their control of the elemental particles taken from them had instantly stabbed through Rizevim Oberon. A puddle of blood was slowly spreading, as if an unknown magic circle was slowly taking shape. The victor in the match between Kirika Hotsuin and Rizevim Oberon had been decided. As the defeated Rizevim sat in a puddle of his own blood, Kirika brushed herself off, wandering over to her opponent. At this time, one of those puke-inducing good guys would probably leave it at this, and turn to walk away. Or maybe they would even be merciful, staying to take care of the wounds the bad guy had suffered, and point him a new direction in life to make everything better. But now, Kirika only wordlessly raised one of her high-heels to his right eye. From the instant Rizevim Oberon decided to involve civilians in his fight against Kirika, she never had the thought of forgiving him. That was the difference between Tsuruko Sejren and Kirika Hotsuin. "Now, you're going to start speaking, weakling." Kirika hissed in a quiet voice; in that clash, she had realized that Rizevim...no, this entire guild was radically different than any regular pack of Dark Mages—or any human, for that matter. "Why are you different? Just then, your magical power was like a supernatural being's—and that magic is an Esper's. You're going to start speaking, because my high-heel has your name on it." Rizevim attempted to run—only to slip within that pool of blood spewing from his body once more. There was no avoiding it; he had to explain everything to this demonic woman. "Allow me to start at the very beginning." At the beginning of time, when the land, sea and sky were still at its foundations, and the cities were still young; the world possessing no humans, but demons - There were once two powerful beings of the mystic arts, known throughout the lands as the two original mages—they were created by the Exalted One as the very first life forms. They were considered to be the best of the best when it came to magic - And although they were rivals, they were also siblings. It was their very competition that drove them to be the masters of the arts. Their skills in the mystic arts were used to right any wrongs, aided those who were in need of their powers, and became teachers to many. One day, however, the leader of one of the villages the two mages traveled to could only afford one of their services to help their village. Seeking the best, the leader requested both prove which one was truly the one who could aid the leader and his village. The two wizards worked hard to prove themselves, but ultimately the one that was chosen was given the title as the Phoenix Knight – Given said title for curing many villagers from countless injuries and illnesses; said to be the reincarnation of the legendary hero whom existed in the previous world, before it became known as Earth Land. The other wizard, known as Amadam, was happy with his sister's success - but time drew on, and his sister, the Phoenix Knight gained more and more fame due to her talent and reputation. That happiness grew to envy, and envy grew to jealousy. Amadam eventually decided to show that his skills were the best, and decided to perform a spell that was not done before, and even his companion the Phoenix Knight dared not to attempt. To return life to where it was lost. Countless hours were poured into his research, pushed his capabilities to the limit in order to draw upon the very essence of origin… When the time came, Amadam put his magic to the ultimate test. His magic and skill, while impressive and his resolve as strong as steel, Amadam aimed to revive one who was close to him. It was not enough and tragedy struck, and the life he tried to save was lost. But was all was not in vain, for a new kind of creature had life breathed into it. Amadam dubbed the new entity with a name that fitted it's origin… The symbiote. Amadam saw the potential in his creation, devoting his studies into creating more symbiotes, even using the magic for leaders of the villages across the land to protect their homes. Word reached the Phoenix Knight, and she became happy with her brother's success. But, when she discovered the process of how her brother was crafting the symbiotes, the Phoenix Knight knew what her sibling had truly become, and confronted Amadam. The two's bond was broken at that very instant. The skies darkened as the two masters of magic battled each other, the fight lasted for ages – Light vs. Dark, the land shook with each blow that was struck. The two fought for years upon years, and the two slowly faded to the pages of history... The traces of the two crumbled with dust as a new world order was being created; the Phoenix Knight's victory resulted in the birth of the human race. "I know that already, everyone knows that!" Kirika snapped; as she pushed her high-heel closer to Rizevim's eye. "You guys aren't damn symbiotes, so fess up! All you did just then is repeat an old story everyone knows already!" Rizevim sighed, "Ah, I give, I give. Allow me to explain more. During his experiments with creating the symbiotes, Amadam, in a stroke of genius, decided to use black magic to take inspiration from the surroundings, personifying them with his demonic magic, before solidifying them with a particular sin or purpose. They're far more powerful than anything that you could ever comprehend...just a single demon would be able to decimate this continent." Kirika's magical pressure flared up; as if putting the heat on Rizevim even more. "There's a lot more to it, isn't there!?" "That's right," Rizevim laughed. "The creator of the demons and the symbiote is still lurking around—and as we speak, his master plan is pushing forward into action. The Nega End...an unusual phenomenon born from devouring the souls of the Constellation Symbiotes and merging them with the Philosopher's Stone...it will create a distortion in time and space which echoes throughout the galaxy; activating a warp drive that shapes the galaxy into an environment which Amadam can rule." Kirika felt her anger reach it's boiling point; she suddenly snapped, "That son of a bitch!" In her fury, she instinctively shoved her high-heel into Rizevim's eye—finishing him off with a single casual blow. "...Nobody, I mean NOBODY, touches the Philosopher's Stone, except me!" It was all over. Not relying on the kindness of others, nor miracles from the heavens; this was the future on the path of evil that was carved by Kirika's own actions. Kirika carried out her actions in her own style. There was only one step left to the end of everything, and the peace that was built on death. "I am..." Kirika let out an ironic cackle; "No, I want...I want the Philosopher's Stone. I need it..." Those similarities; those differences—they all added up. "I don't care for a world of chaos...I want the damn stone. I want it, so I can become more than a mere dream!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters